It is commonly known that children and adults alike enjoy numerous activities associated with water play that include the use of flotation devices, water toys, water pistols and guns, sprinklers and the like. Many present water toys having a buoyant body with a water gun include hand operated water pumps, producing only a limited stream of water out the water gun before refilling or pumping is again required. Certain of the devices further require that a user regularly refill the water tank or cartridge of the water gun as water is used. Certain devices also require a level of pumping effort that young children find to be difficult or impossible to manage.
There is therefore a need for a water toy embodying a water gun which minimizes the physical effort required of the user in order to operate the water gun. The present disclosure is directed toward devices which meet these needs and others.